


Долгожданная встреча

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Визуал от R до NC-17 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: Постканон. Дэнни не прекращает ждать и напоминать Стиву о себе. Однажды это дает необходимый результат.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Визуал от R до NC-17 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185488
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Долгожданная встреча




End file.
